Let's rape Gray-sama!
by rynhel
Summary: After finishing their Collage degree Gray and Juvia finally got married, they are a picture of a happy couple. But what's this? Juvia's need's is being set aside by Gray! What a wife to do in a situation like this? Rape their husband! Wait what!
1. Chapter 1

Let's rape Gray-sama!

This is some sort of a sequel to my other fiction Connection.

Summary:

After finishing their Collage degree Gray and Juvia finally got married, they are a picture of a happy couple. But what's this? Juvia's need's is being set aside by Gray! What a wife to do in a situation like this? Rape their husband! Wait what?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima isn't me!

Gray entered their small house, Juvia is already front to greet him, "Tadaima" Gray said. He was so tired from work.

"Okairi, Gray-sama!" Juvia greeted him with enthusiastic smile, "What Gray-sama wants first? Bath? Dinner? Or Juv-"Gray covered her lips by his hand before she can finish her sentence; he was so tired from work that all he wanted to do is to take a shower and go to sleep. He let go of her and sat down to untie his shoes, Juvia pouted and tried to kiss him, but he stop her again "Juvia, I'm covered in sweat, I want a bath then sleep"

"Ehh, but Juvia made a dinner" Juvia said. She's still wearing the apron.

"I sent you a text saying I won't eat dinner, didn't I?" Gray said as he walked inside unconsciously stripping his clothes. Juvia silently followed him picking his clothes.

Gray entered the shower room while Juvia remained outside.

"Lately Gray-sama haven't paying attention to Juvia" Gray heard Juvia said outside, he exhaled and answered "I'm sorry, it's just that work is being stressful and we are working this new project"

"But Juvia and Gray-sama used to do it every day before we get married" Juvia reason out.

Gray can't help but blushed to his wife bluntness does he really neglecting her needs that much? "Fine, once this project is over, I will make it up to you." Gray turned off the shower and dried his body. "Really?" he heard Juvia asked. He went out of the door to find Juvia sitting on the floor, "I mean it, can you hold on until then?" He asked Juvia, she hesitantly answered before making a little confused nod.

"Great, let's go to sleep then" he said as he lied down the bed, he was really tired that he easily fell asleep for a second.

But after an hour or so he felt someone above him, and worst he was tied up!

"Juvia!" Gray said as he opened his eyes to find his wife above him, as he was tied up in the bed "You really don't understand does it?" he asked.

"Gray-sama, but this is a physiological phenomenon, Juvia isn't to blame!" Juvia said as she was tugging his short down,"Juvia is sorry Gray-sama it doesn't hurt, does it?"

Gray tried to wiggle it to escape but it was a little tight. "Gray-sama once this over Juvia will untie you" Juvia said and then tugged down his boxer short,

"Once what's ov-"his question was cut midsentence as he felt Juvia touch his member. "Juvia!" He hissed. As Juvia licked the tip of his member .

A/N:Cliffhanger! Wooooh! Bye bye for now minna! Go to do something!

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I thank those who take time to read this fic! I really thank you, and to clear this is solely fictional, please don't judged me if I write things like this, it's just my stress output, thanks for understanding, I don't judged people who read something like this neither. Well because I do read some M rated fic too. Heehee. Thanks! Have fun!

* * *

Previously:

Gray tried to wiggle it to escape but it was a little tight. "Gray-sama once this over Juvia will untie you" Juvia said and then tugged down his boxer short,

"Once what's ov-"his question was cut midsentence as he felt Juvia touch his member. "Juvia!" He hissed as Juvia licked the tip of his member.

* * *

"Uh…." He can't help but groaned as Juvia trace the slit of his member by her tongue. "C-chotto matte Juvia-ahhh" he said as Juvia took his member's head inside her mouth."Knock it of-mmmm" as Juvia suck and pumped its length. Gray felt how his member swells, Juvia let it go and said "Gray-sama it's been a while since Juvia tasted you" then she resumed of what she was doing.

"O-oi! Do you really intent to go all the way?" Gray asked Juvia but she ignored him. That is when he realized that she was naked butt near his face giving him the back view of her entrance. He then licked her, making Juvia flinched. And when he put a pressure on her clit she let go of his member.

"Ah~Gray-sama don't!" Juvia said as Gray used his tongue to enter her.

"Liar" Gray said while his tongue was still inside her. Sending Juvia some chills and then Gray felt how Juvia unconsciously moved her hips against his tongue. Then Gray felt how Juvia reached her orgasm. He took his tongue out and asked, "So can you untie me now?"

"No!" Juvia shouted "Juvia won't lose!" Juvia said and then Gray felt how Juvia suck his whole member in her mouth "If Juvia untie Gray-sama, Gray-sama will just go mad at Juvia and go back to sleep!" Juvia said near his member's head.

"Ah! There's no way I'll go back to sleep now!" Gray said.

"Liar!" Juvia said and get up to change her position, "Juvia can do this" she said more likely to herself. "OI!" Gray said as he felt his member rubbed only on her slit, "See you can't do it by yourself" Gray said.

"Urusai! Gray-sama should stay quiet! Juvia can do this!" Juvia said as she then kiss his lips, Gray kiss her back, and later on they were making out, Juvia slowly slid his member inside her. Gray knows Juvia can't bear it anymore she love it when he was rubbing her tits while doing it.

"Gray-sama" Juvia said, as she has tears in her eyes for being frustrated in her situation, "Juvia can't do it!"

"That's why I told you to untie me" Gray said.

"Juvia is sorry Gray-sama"

"It's okay. Now untie me" he said.

"Hai" Juvia crawled above him to reach the knot and untied him, yet her breast is rubbing on his face,"Gray-sama it's off-Kyaah!"Juvia said as their now on the reverse position "Gray-sama,aaahh~" Juvia moan as he took one peak to suck and move above her, it continued for a minute before Gray felt his member swell "Juvia I'm about to cum"

"Hai"Juvia answered maybe she thought he will pull it out but he has no plan on doing it. He made a two thrust before cumming, yet he was not yet satisfied, and Juvia seems not yet too.

Juvia move and ask him "Can Gray-sama do Juvia behind?"

And his happy too to oblige

"Juvia,, When this project is over, Jellal said I can take a haft year leave with payment…" Gray said before he enters her, roughly. "If *thrust* Gray-sama *thrust* this *thrust* rough it will spill aahh~" Juvia said.

"I'll *Thrust* surely *thrust*to spill moreee" And soon enough he did inside her.

"Gray-samaaaah/Juviaaaah" they both said in sync.

They are both tired that they lied down still connected.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia pouted for as kiss, Gray hit her by his finger.

"Aww, Gray-sama so mean" Juvia said.

"It's because you tied me up!" he said.

"Gray-sama you still mad?" Juvia asked.

Gray made a self-realization and answered "Not really"

That made Juvia happy and takes his pinky and connects to her.

"Gray-sama do his best at work okay? Because Juvia promise Juvia is patient from now on"

Then she closed her eyes and cuddled with him and fell asleep in his arms.

But Gray thinks they made a baby by now.

* * *

Epilogue…

Juvia happily hummm as she rubbed her swollen stomach, as Gray was not far from her watching his wife.

The End?

A/N: Waaaah! That's it! Bye bye! Thank you for reading this! Muah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima owns it solely.

Review?


End file.
